League of Realms (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ten Realms | TeamLeaders = Spider-Man; formerly Thor (Jane Foster), Thor (Odinson) mandated by the Congress of Worlds | CurrentMembers = Fernande, Ro Bloodroot, Screwbeard, Sir Ivory Honeyshot, Spider-Man, Titanya Vaetilda Vinnsuvius, Ud the Troll, Lady Waziria | FormerMembers = Angela, Lady Sif, Oggy, Roz Solomon, Thor (Jane Foster), Thor (Odinson) | Allies = Dark Elves refugees, Light Elves, Dwarves | Enemies = Dark Council, Malekith's Wild Hunt and Dark Elves, Frost Giants | Origin = Composite team created by the Congress of Worlds | PlaceOfFormation = Asgard | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Thor: God of Thunder #14 | HistoryText = Formation and first mission The League of Realms was a team uniting warriors of the Nine Realms in order to hunt down Malekith the Accursed while he was slaughtering his own people across the Nine Realms. That team was assembled as Thor desired to lead an army of Asgardians, but such action was considered an illegal incursion on the Realms. The team consisted of Screwbeard of Nidavellir, Ud the Troll and Oggy of Jotunheim. Lady Waziria of Svartalfheim, a victim of Malekith's rampage, joined the League, despite disapproval from almost every member. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. Alfheim The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save the refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. Jotunheim and Vanaheim The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms. Enraged, the others had to hold Thor back to prevent an incursion inside the Frost Giants territory and a larger conflict. After burying Oggy, the League went to Vanaheim and found more Elves dead, slain fighting amongst themselves. Thor realized that there was to be a traitor in their midst. Thor cast a spell and, accusing Ud of being the traitor, seemingly executed him against Honeyshot and the League's advices. Ud was transported elsewhere in Vanaheim with a note addressed to the League pinned to his backside and leading them to the Midgard location of the Dark Elves refugees. That rash action caused the league to split, with only Lady Waziria as companion to Thor. While the two of them headed to Midgard to find the Council of the Unhallowed, the Dark Elf ruling council in hiding, and urged them to unite against Malekith, the rest of the League found Ud, as confused as them. Final Battle on Midgard Back in Midgard, Thor accused Waziria of being a traitor as Malekith had followed them to the butcher shop. Enraged, she blasted Thor with a mystical bolt, resulting in a strange creature wrenching itself from inside of Thor, revealing that Malekith had been ahead of the League all along by bugging Thor. The League then showed up with Ud. As Screwbeard was about to killed by his own dynamite stabbed into his hand, Ud saved him by cutting his hand off. Alongside with Thor and the Dark Elves, they took down Malekith, but the fight was stopped by the Council decision to have him their king. During the meeting on Asgardia, Honeyshot pressed the issue of Malekith prison sentence, and later came to comfort the disgusted Thor, recalling him the fact that they had together built the first step of brotherhood and peace between the Realms. War of the Realms When the Congress of Worlds failed to intervene on Alfheim's behalf when they were invaded and conquered by the forces of the Dark Elves, the League of Realms was reformed to act without the Congress' support in order to invade Alfheim and free their queen Queen Aelsa Featherwine from captivity. Old League members Honeyshot, Ud and Screwbeard were joined by the new Thor, Midgardian Roz Solomon, Sif, the Vanir Ro Bloodroot, Mountain Giant Titanya Vaetilda Vinnsuvius and Angela. Their mission proved to be a failure, as the Queen Aelsa they attempted to rescue ended up being an illusion cast by the forces of Malekith, who quickly managed to surround the League of Realms. Thor later placed Spider-Man in charge of the League of the Realms, despite his protests that he wasn't cut out for the job, and sent them to Africa to recruit the commander of the Angels, Fernande, who was opposed to the senseless bloodshed of the War of the Realms. Spider-Man's witty banter and aversion to killing annoyed and outraged the other members of the team, with Screwbeard almost killing him when he tried to stop them from slaughtering the Angels. However, Spider-Man was able to sway Fernande into calling an end to the battle and joining the team using empathy and diplomacy. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Asgardian Organizations